When you're gone
by LuvKyleAndStan
Summary: When Wendy, his girlfriend, is accidentally killed one night by a hit and run driver, Stan is devastated to the point of depression. Can Kyle and Kenny help him before it is too late? No slash, possible smut.Rating will change if so. Language.
1. Chapter 1

**A note from me: Okay, so i understand that i am in the midst of writing "Her Cold Touch" but this idea just POPPED into my head tonight while watching "Wing"...don't even ask why! **

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

Stan woke up from his sleepless slumber, eyes almost glued shut from crying so much. He sat up in bed, a pounding headache throbbing in his temple, and looked around. Looking around at his bedroom, still the way it was a week before, the reality of everything was restored in his mind. He felt fresh tears pour down his face as he stood up and half stumbled, half walked through his apartment to the washroom. He had been needing to pee for awhile now but hadn't cared enough to get up to do so. Upon entering the washroom he was greeted by the curling wand she had used to make ringlets in her hair that...that..._night_...and all the makeup tubes she had used to doll herself up were scattered about on the sink. The pouring tears rolling down his face had turned into loud, heart wrenching sobs. Stan quickly did his business and left, but not before glancing in the mirror. Truthfully, he looked like shit; his once shiny black hair was a mess all over his head; grease and old tears glued some pieces to his forehead. His face was as red as a dull tomato and his eyes were swollen with tears. He was also looking thinner; with the exception of a few pizza pockets here and there, he didn't even bother with food anymore. What was the point? Life was meaningless without her.

Still crying, Stan made his way back to his room and collapse lifelessly into the bed he once shared with Wendy.

..."Wendy"...Stan choked out her name between gasps of tears. "I LOVED HER, GOD DAMMIT!" He slammed his face into the pillow she once slept on. It still smelled of the herbal essences shampoo she used to wash her beautiful, long black hair with. Now it was drenched with the tears of her shattered boyfriend.

He considered, while grieving, about moving to the other side of South Park. This apartment didn't feel like home anymore, but it used to. Eight days previous, and it was the most comforting place in the world to him. Wendy would cook him meals, and he would cook her meals. She would often walk around singing and dancing, and sometimes would turn up the music to the point that the dishes would be shaking and the neighbors would be pounding on the door, telling them to "Turn it the fuck down". They shared everything from movies to kisses to the household chores. Wendy was a joy and meant the world to him.

"Now she's gone," Stan muttered, picking his head up from the pillow for the first time in hours and looked around their (well, his now) bedroom in disgust. He couldn't believe how a week of sadness had changed it.

What used to be a perfume scented, sunny, organized dwelling for him and the love of his life had transformed into a darkened (he had covered the window with a blanket after that..._night_) hole of sorrow. Plates of half eaten pizza pockets and tissues were strewn about the floor. Even the sounds were different: Screams of pleasure from his and Wendy's late night love making used to bounce off the wall; now sobs regarding her death circled the air and never left the room, giving even the air a melancholy feeling.

In short, one person's poor decision had royally fucked up Stan's entire life in under an hour of sixty minutes. All he had left of that person's decision was one of the stunning royal blue high heeled shoes she had been wearing at the time of her death; it had been recovered from the scene by one of Barbrady's assistance's and given to Stan personally.

Reaching around the floor, which is where it was amongst the garbage, Stan picked up her shoe and looked at it.

"Wendy, darling," he said sadly. "Your beautiful feet looked gorgeous in these." Sobbing uncontrollably, Stan threw it across the room, knocking over a lamp, and threw himself back down into the bed. He cried himself into yet another restless sleep, where he had to endure another nightmare of her death...

**_To be continued..._**

**Well, what did you guys think? Please review with your thoughts! :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A note from me: Sorry for the delay, guys. I've been trying to update "Her Cold Touch" which I think will come out either today or tomorrow, and i started a new story "Revenge can be deadly" (My first POSSIBLE slash and horror, check it out :) On top of that, volunteering at the animal shelter and just regular old summer shit. Sorry to blab but that's why i have been kind of neglectful lately.**

**This section is mostly a dream, set in Stan's POV**

**Enjoy! Oh, and thank you for the reviews!**

_Stan had paced outside the washroom, waiting for Wendy to finish putting on her makeup. _

_"Wendy, for someone as gorgeous as yourself, you sure use a shit ton of makeup," he had told her, planting a kiss on her freshly curled head of hair as she began to smear a liquid all over her face. She had blushed and giggled a little._

_"Just give me five more minutes, love," she had insisted, now applying something black to her eyelids. Stan had rolled his eyes in amusement and continued his pacing, thinking about the night ahead of them and how wonderful it was going to be._

In the darkness of his bedroom, a sleeping Stan moaned softly and rolled over, trying to wake up but being unsuccessful at the attempt.

_As Wendy grabbed her purse and put on the new royal blue high heels Stan had recently given her for her twentieth birthday, he couldn't help but stare. Fuck she's beautiful, he had thought. I must be the luckiest guy in the world..._

"No-ot any-any-mooore!" Stan mumbled in his sleep, now rolling over in the other direction.

_The young couple, holding hands and laughing, left their apartment in complete happiness. They had taken the elevator downstairs and made their way to Stan's 2009 red convertible. As always, Stan had unlocked the passenger side and held it open for Wendy until she got settled in before going to the drivers side. The twosome had driven off, sharing jokes and chatting under the early evening sky. _

_The evening plan had been to have a barbecue and a few drinks at Kyle and Rebbecca's place before watching the newest Denver Bronco football game on their 40 inch plasma TV, which Kyle had tivo'd the previous night._

_Arriving around 8:30 P.M., the couple went, holding hand's, into the backyard of Kyle and Rebbecca's house, where they ate burgers and chips, laughed when Cartman dropped two of his burgers onto his brand new DC's, and watched the entire two and a half hour game, which the Bronco's won._

_Then it was 12:07 A.M. once again._

"No-no-no!" Stan cried out in his sleep, rolling around on the bed with the covers kicked off and sweating. "No-not again!" But he couldn't wake up.

_She had been drinking, maybe a little bit too much. Enthused over the winning of the Bronco's, she skipped out into the street, still holding a cooler, cheering and laughing._

_"We beat those mother fuckers Stan!" She had cried. "WE BEAT THEM! WOOOOOO!"_

_12:08_

"Please! PLEASE NO! PLEASE!"

_"WOOOOOO! WE BEAT THEM!"_

"No, Wendy, NO!"

_Suddenly, there were headlights flashing, and the sound of a car engine was roaring very close by._

_12:09_

_"WENDY! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"_

"WENDY! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Stan wet the bed.

_12:09 still  
><em>

_His words were too little, too late._

_The love of his life went flying, screams rippling through the air-_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

_-the sound of her cooler bottle breaking on the pavement-_

-"OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WENDY! WENDY -

-_and then she landed. He didn't have to see what her fate was, he knew it. His heart shattered inside him._

_"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!" He had screamed at the departing driver as he ran to Wendy's assistance. He burst into tears as he saw blood on the pavement-_

"Stop! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL-"

_- and he heard other people screaming behind him but he didn't care. He heard an ambulance too..._

-"YOU YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!"

_-before he fell to his knees and just started screaming._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"STAN! Stan, wake up!"

He awoke to Kyle's comforting face, looked around and saw Butters, Kenny, Rebecca and Cartman, before collapsing back into bed, crying again.

**To be continued...**

**I hope it wasn't too confusing for you guys to understand (The slanted font was the dream while the regular was real life :) Also, Kyle and Rebecca (aka "Red") are a couple, yes.  
><strong>

**Reviews? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A note from me: Sorry for the delay you guys! But since i drank a Monster ill be able to stay up tonight and get this chapter up for you guys! Oh, and thank ya'll for the lovely reviews :P**

"Stan. Are you okay?" Kyle asked with great concern, peering into the sobbing eyes of his younger friend.

"N-o" Stan choked out between his mourning, sitting back up.

"Hey, what the hell smells like piss?" Cartman questioned, sniffing around. Stan paused his grieving long enough to turn bright red, then fell into the arms of Kyle, apparently not caring that much.

"I must have pissed myself," he confessed with only a bit of shame. "I dreamt about that...that night again Kyle! And oh, i can't go on this way."

"Now now, Stan, it'll be okay," Butters said, twirling his blonde locks uncertainly. While Kyle, Butters and Kenny attempted to comfort Stan, Cartman and Red took a look around his bedroom.

"This room is gross," Rebecca blatantly stated, kicking over a half drank can of coke.

"Yeah? So make yourself useful, bitch, and clean it up!" Cartman snapped.

"Hey! Don't talk to my girlfriend that way, you fat fuck!" Kyle snapped back, jumping up and letting go of Stan. Rebecca just rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed, avoiding the pee.

"You know, i miss Wendy too, Stan," She said matter-of-factily, flipping her red hair and ignoring Kyle and Eric. "She was one of my closer friends, she was. We loved to shop and make lists. Remember the list, Stan?" He nodded, but didn't pay much attention to her after that.

While Rebecca was going on about the wonderful times she and Wendy had had, Cartman and Kyle were still arguing, and by the sounds of it, it was no longer concerning Kyle's girlfriend. Kenny had plugged in his Zune (which was all he could afford) and was now air guitar-ing to some heavy metal song. Butters tried to comfort Stan but to no prevail, so after a few minutes he gave up and started humming "I got some apples".

In the commotion occurring, nobody really noticed Stanley getting up out of his sweaty, urine scented bed and leaving the room.

"I can't do this anymore," he whispered to himself once in the kitchen. He then looked up at the ceiling. "Wendy, gorgeous doll, baby girl, i miss you. I just want to be with you and"-he teared up-"I'm going to be soon, okay? Just hang on." He pulled open random drawers until he found a butchers knife. He picked it up and ran his fingers along the sharp rim, and watched the blood from his finger spill onto the weapon.

He pushed aside his fears of dying, and instead thought of Wendy's gorgeous face smiling at him, and her saying "I love you."

"Stan! What the fuck!" Kyle broke into his thoughts before snatching the knife away from him and throwing it across the room. It made a loud sound when it hit a window, and Stan shuddered.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I wasn't going to, i-i.."

"You were thinking about it though!" He insisted shrilly, shaking his head. By that time, the rest of their friends had entered the kitchen, and all of them had a "what the fuck is going on" expression on their face.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kenny was the one who asked, and Kyle looked directly at him.

"What's going on is that our friend here was seconds away from slitting his own throat!" He said sharply and paused for dramatic affect. The four looked at Stan in shock, and Stan in turn shrugged.

"Like i told you, Kyle. I was only considering it."

"My ass you were!" Kyle shot at him. "You were holding it inches away from your throat, Stanley Marsh! How fucking selfish can you be? I miss Wendy too, but you don't see me threatening my own life!"

"Yeah, and you don't see my room trashed!" Butters said.

"You sicken me, Stan," was Cartman's two cents.

"Yeah. I'm pissed at you dude," Kenny said.

Stan sighed and hung his head.

"I'm sorry guys, but i just miss her so much!"

"We all do, Stan," piped up Rebecca. "But think of it this way. If you kill yourself, we will have lost both Wendy AND you!" She pushed a strand of her hair back out of her face and looked at him.

Stan sighed. His friends, for once in their lives, were right. It was hard to believe that Wendy had only been gone a week (It felt like 50 years to him) but his friends were right.

"Look dude, I'm sorry," Kyle said. "But don't give up on us man, we can get through this, just like we got through Kenny dying! Remember?"

"Yeah, the one time you people remembered," Kenny muttered under his breath. Nobody heard.

"I guess so." Stan sighed.

"Or that time Kyle moved away," Rebecca said.

"Or the time when Chef got killed," Cartman said. "Or when i found out my mom is a goddamn whore."

"I found that hilarious," Kenny informed Eric, who responded with a dirty look. "Hey! What about that time you took a shit in the urinal?"

Stan half smiled at the memory, then sighed again. His friends were right. No matter how long he spent crying, Wendy wasn't coming back. He had to get used to that.

"Lets go sit in the living room," he suggested. "I want to talk about this more."

He lead the way into the living area, feeling surprisingly relaxed.

_Maybe things would turn out alright in the end_

_**To be continued...**_

**The next chapter will probably be the last. I was never intending on this to be a super long work of art, so my apologies if you were expecting more. Please review with your thoughts, i love hearing them :) **

**Oh! And also, sorry if it was cheesy :P**


End file.
